


When I Realized - Chapter 5

by CryforKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Rough Draft, klance, not important at all, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryforKeith/pseuds/CryforKeith
Summary: Keith and Lance have been best friends since they were 12. They know everything about each other. But how well do they know themselves?I had 6 chapters of this fic but I took it down because it wasn't going anywhere, so here's a chapter.





	When I Realized - Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> So far I've only re-read half of it, and I'm cringing so hard I'm sorry for those I have subjected to reading this.

_ Why did I agree to this? _ Keith thought. In all honesty, it had seemed fun. Although, being such close friends, the four already knew a lot about each other, so the questions used for truth were usually personal. No one had picked dare yet though. Then again, they just started playing. So far, it was revealed that Hunk once dated someone online for a month, Pidge's first kiss was Beezer, Lance hasn't kissed a guy, and Keith's favorite person is Lance. 

"Really??" Lance asked happily. "Awe, Keith! I thought you were gonna say Shiro or something!" Lance hugged him tight. 

"Shiro took care of me and helped me with some things, yeah, but you always know how to make me happy," Keith replied, bluntly. 

"But you never smile," Pidge intervened. 

"What do you mean? Keith smiles all the time," Lance smiled, squeezing Keith a little tighter. The corner of his mouth disobeyed his mind, making him half smile. Lance always knew how to make him smile. Pidge and Hunk failed to hide their quiet laughter. 

"Alright, alright, truth or dare, Lance?" Keith asked, trying to loosen Lance's hold on him. 

"Dare!"

He expected Lance to say dare, what with his competitive nature, and all. Keith grinned maniacally. "I dare you to drink a whole cup of whatever I mix together in Pidge's blender. That's fine, right Pidge?"

"Yeah, just don't put alcohol, he can drink when he chickens out," she answered him.

Lance growled. "Give it all you got!"

Keith stood, removing himself from Lance's embrace, laughing. They all followed him into Pidge's kitchen, and he raided her fridge. "Let's see..." he said, deciding which ingredients to use. He pulled out ketchup, Redbull, orange juice, milk, leftover nacho cheese, and chocolate syrup. He threw them together in the blender, listening to Pidge and Hunk's cackling from seeing the look on Lance's face. After everything was in, he spit in it for "a special touch" and blended them together, pouring it into a cup, and topping it with whipped cream.

"Drink up," Keith grinned, deviously, handing the drink to Lance. The smell hit him hard, and Lance gagged, wincing and plugging his nose. He licked the whipped cream on top, then took a sip, spitting it back in the cup almost immediately. 

"Nope, not doing that," he said, setting it on the table. He grabbed his blue shot glass and downed the vodka instantly, asking Pidge to pour him another. Of course, she refused. Lance scowled.

"Fine. Truth or dare, Pidge?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to drink the concoction Keith just made for me."

Hunk and Keith snickered, but that was put to an abrupt stop when Pidge grabbed the cup and drank it all in one gulp.  _ She's my hero,  _ Keith thought, laughing again after Lance scoffed.

"Truth or dare, Hunk?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

Hunk took a shot. Lance gasped. Pidge and Keith were cackling. Then Hunk dared Keith to let Pidge pierce his tongue. Pidge had a lot of piercings, all done herself, plus she worked in a tattoo shop, so he didn't think it would be too dangerous, and agreed. Lance gasped again.

"You're gonna let this gremlin put a hole in your tongue?!" 

Keith shrugged. They all followed Pidge back to the living room, and they waited for her while she grabbed her supplies. She pulled on black latex gloves, and just, you know, did it. Quick and easy. She gave Keith a bottle of mouthwash, so he could keep it clean, and some ice to chew on for the swelling. 

"How's it look?" Keith asked Lance, sticking his tongue out at Lance. 

_ Looks kinda hot...no! Not hot! Keith is my best friend that's all, it's never gonna change. Oh god, is my face turning red?? _

"Looks dumb," Lance stammered, looking away from Keith. Keith rolled his eyes. They continued the game, Hunk now sitting with ice in his jeans, and Lance doing a handstand until Pidge says otherwise, all a bit drunk. Keith revealed he hadn't had his first kiss yet. 

"What?" Lance demanded. He fell on the ground, and Pidge didn't make him continue his hand stand. "You're nearly 23 years old! You haven't had your first kiss? I mean I'm sure as your best friend you would've told me but seriously?"

Keith nodded. "I've had, like, one boyfriend, Lance."

"Oh you poor child," Lance replied, shaking his head. "Okay, I'm bored. One more shot then Twister?"

Pidge groaned. "Fine."

"Dibs on calling them out," Hunk stated, shaking the ice out of his pants. They agreed, each taking a shot, then deciding to change into pajamas first. Hunk went to the bathroom, Pidge went to her room, and Lance and Keith just stayed in the living room. They'd been changing in front of each other since middle school, it wasn't that big of a deal. 

_ So he is getting abs,  _ Lance thought, glancing at Keith after he stripped his shirt off. He noticed the definition and bulk in his arms as well, which was surprising since he looked so thin with his jacket. Lance immediately felt the need to compete and quickly tore his own shirt off, red in the face. He looked at Keith once more, and saw he was blushing, too. 

"Looks like someone's been workin' out," Keith slurred. Right. Drunk Keith is weirdly honest. Lance's blush grew darker, and spread to his ears. Keith pulled on a black sweater that was a little too big for him and hung off his shoulders, and changed pants into red plaid bottoms. Lance wore a gray crop top and blue pajama pants with rocket ships on them. "Cute," Keith commented, upon seeing Lance's pants. Lance rolled his eyes.

Hunk and Pidge returned at about the same time. Lance and Keith were unfolding Twister's tarp and spreading it on Pidge's floor. Lance eagerly handed the spinner to Hunk, excited to play his favorite game. They sat on the floor, waiting for the first call, when Keith started giggling.

"You okay dude?" Pidge laughed. Keith nodded.

"We look like Twister," he said, childishly. Keith giggled again, leaning against Lance for support. Lance looked at the four, realizing that they did, in fact, look like Twister. Keith and himself wearing red and blue, and Hunk and Pidge in yellow and green. Lance started giggling with him.

"That we do, buddy," Lance laughed, wrapping an arm around Keith's shoulders. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Are you guys done flirting, or can we play?" she hiccuped.

"We weren't flirting!" Lance protested.

Keith giggled again, wrapping his arm around Lance's waist. Lance blushed. It was going to take him a while to get used to Drunk Keith. 

"Alright. First one," Hunk intervened, spinning the spinner. "Left foot, green."

The three each placed their left foot on a green circle. 

Hunk continued to call out more, and the three players stumbled their way through the game, surprised they hadn't fallen over yet. They weren't too tangled with each other, so that made it a bit easier to stay upright.

"Right hand, blue," Hunk called. Pidge strained to reach an unoccupied blue circle, falling over in the process. Lance's long limbs reached easily, part of the reason he loved to play the game- he usually won. Though, he nearly lost his balance when he felt a hand smack his rear, and remain there. He turned to see Keith, giggling at the fact that his hand was on Lance's ass. Lance's face was as red as Keith's pajamas.

"T-that's not fair! Hunk, tell him it's against the rules!" Lance stammered. He heard Hunk and Pidge snickering from the couch. 

"Well," Hunk started. "Your pajama pants are blue, and your uh, butt, is round, I guess, so I'll allow it," he chuckled.

The warmth from Keith's hand was beginning to grow. "That's it, I forfeit, you win," Lance declared, dropping to the floor and freeing himself from Keith's grip. Keith clapped like a child, then stood, wobbling, and fell back onto the couch. Lance folded up the game, and coaxed Keith into getting up so he could pull the couch out into a bed. After doing so, he threw Keith's and his own pillow next to each other, allowing Keith to lie down. Hunk stood to carry Pidge to her bed before turning his own couch into a bed. Lance set a water bottle next to each of them, knowing they would be grateful in the morning. Hunk turned out all the lights and Lance laid on the couch bed next to Keith, giving him his stuffed hippo to cuddle. 

"Goodnight," Lance whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

_ Run _ , Keith thought.  _ Why aren't my legs moving? _

A monstrous sight of Zarkon was invading Keith's head. Taunting him, threatening his life with the weapon he held.  _ Your father is gone,  _ the ghastly voice taunted.  _ You're next. _

Keith opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. He tried crying for Shiro, again left with silence. Finally, he heard his voice yell, "Lance!". That was who he needed. Lance protected him from his fears before. But, no. He couldn't bring Lance into this. He cared about him too much. 

Keith looked around, making sure Lance was far, far away, away from the danger. He spotted Lance, who instantly ran towards Keith, trying to comfort him from afar. Lance held his arms up, ready to embrace Keith, when he froze at the sound of a gunshot. Lance looked down at the red spreading on his shirt, then looked back up at Keith and smiled as tears ran down Keith's cheeks. Lance softly used his last breath to say, "at least I could make you happy one last time", then dropped to the ground. Keith cried Lance's name over and over again, as he realized that even though he worried for Lance's safety when he had been running towards Keith, he had never been happier to see anyone in his life. Lance meant the world to him, and losing him made him realize he might lo-

Keith woke to the sound of Lance's voice crying his name. It was still dark, and Keith could feel the tears staining on his cheeks. 

He sat up so fast he accidentally head butted Lance. But that wasn't important. All that mattered was that Lance was still here. 

"Lance!" Keith cried, squeezing Lance to make sure he was real. He let go for a moment to see that Lance's cheeks were drenched in tears as well. "Are you o-"

"Am  _ I _ okay? Keith, I was terrified! You wouldn't w-wake up, and you were s-screaming my name, are _ you _ okay?" Lance cried. Keith hugged him tight again, breathing in Lance's sweat and coconut scent.

"You... I... I lost you."

"Was it...?"

Keith nodded, knowing that Lance was referring to Zarkon. They stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other, shivering. Keith was grateful to have someone like Lance in his life; someone who knew him so well, and always knew what to do when he was upset, and knew how to calm him down, and that's exactly what Keith told him. 

"Me?" Lance questioned, unsure of the impact he's had on Keith's life. Keith nodded. He knew Lance was insecure. He acted confident and egotistical, but when it came down to it, Lance really never was sure how someone felt about him- if they were using him for something, or just straight up lying to him, thinking that wouldn't hurt his feelings. Though, in a way, Keith was jealous of Lance. He was so charming, and everyone loved Lance, even if he could never trust that they did. Other than Keith, of course, since they've been friends for 10 years.

Lance was rubbing circles on Keith's back, soothing his nerves. Keith released himself from Lance's embrace, and looked into his slightly-puffy, ocean-blue eyes, and smiled. Then saw Pidge and Hunk sitting awkwardly on the other couch, contemplating saying something.

"I'm...sorry I woke you guys," Keith stammered, embarrassed. 

"No, dude, it's totally fine!" Hunk cried, quickly getting up to hug Keith. 

"Yeah. Besides, the sun's probably been up for a while, so it's not too early," Pidge added, joining Hunk. 

Finally, the feeling of being awake hit Keith. He could feel every pain an ache caused from last night. His head was pounding from a hangover, and his tongue was throbbing.

The four stood, all wide awake from the drama of the morning, which Keith couldn't stop apologizing for. The other three waved it off, knowing it wasn't his fault. Keith sat at the table, laying his head down, when a glass of ice, and a second of water, was placed in front of him. Keith looked up at Lance for an explanation, and he replied with, "for your tongue, and your hangover". Lance was so thoughtful.

He grabbed an ice cube from the glass, placing it in his mouth, sighing with relief the ice gave him. Lance and Hunk were cooking up breakfast- pancakes, bacon, and eggs- and singing along with Lance's playlist. Since Keith couldn't remember most of the previous night, Pidge was showing him pictures and videos on her phone, taken by either she or Hunk. 

One picture showed a blushing Lance, with a drunk Keith's head in his lap. Keith blushed.  _ I should just never drink again,  _ he thought. That wasn't even the worst part. 

Pidge quickly swiped through her gallery, then finally stopping after finding what she was looking for. A video of Keith, Lance, and Pidge playing Twister, taken by Hunk.  _ Oh god, what did I do? _

She skipped through a bit of the video to after the three were pretty tangled up, and turned up the volume. 

_ "Right hand, blue,"  _ Hunk called. Pidge fell, and left the game to join him on the couch. What happened next turned Keith's face as red as his pants. A loud smack was heard, and Keith's hand was on-  _ oh god _ \- Lance's  _ ass. _

_ "T-that's not fair! Hunk, tell him it's against the rules!"  _ Hunk allowed it.

"Hunk!" Keith cried, his face hot. He was staring at Hunk, avoiding Lance's eyes, knowing they must have heard the video. Hunk was avoiding  _ Keith's _ eyes though, continuing to sing Shakira. He glanced for a moment at Lance, seeing he was red up to his ears. "Lance, I'm so so so sorry!"

Lance chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "I-it's fine, you were drunk, it's totally cool," he stuttered. Why were they so awkward about it? It shouldn't be so nerve-wracking. They were best friends, a little grab shouldn't change anything. But then, why were they both so red?

Lance finally sat to eat the moment Keith left the table.  _ Is it that bad?  _ Keith thought.  _ We've had maybe thousands of meals together, did I ruin us with a drunk mistake? _

Keith looked up at Lance from where he sat in the living room. His cheeks were still a bit pink, but other than that he looked completely normal. Still...

_ I should probably keep my distance for a while. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, Keith was really freaking out about touching Lance like that because he was sexually assaulted a LOT when he was younger. The two would always confide in each other for support. 
> 
> It's probably better I took it down, because I had some of my friends who don't even watch the show read it, and even they were in tears.


End file.
